


Holiday Cheer

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is reading in the library when Darren interrupts him for a snowball fight on the grounds.<br/>Prompt: HP!AU. Darren and Chris are both staying at Hogwarts during the Christmas break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> There's something wrong with the flow of this but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. So here it is.
> 
> Written for a [holiday prompt](http://daily-crisscolfer-prompts.tumblr.com/post/105221336702) at [Daily CrissColfer Prompts](http://daily-crisscolfer-prompts.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Chris hates the holidays at Hogwarts. Sure, it's all festive with Christmas trees and snow and jingles sung through the halls. But there's also no classes which means no learning and worse, people who expect him to want to socialize. Chris didn't come to Hogwarts to socialize. He came here to learn magic and he'd rather spend every single second of his day learning magic. There's nothing compared to the joy of going home and showing his sister tricks he can do, little things that don't require a wand and a warning from the Ministry.

That's why Chris is currently hidden away in the back of the library. Most of the students have left Hogwarts but Chris had declined. He knows all that they'd do is just go visit their extended family and he'd have to deal with disapproving glares. His family doesn't approve of him being gay and they certainly don't approve of the 'prestigious all boys boarding school' that he's been sent to according to his parents. Chris has heard a million times about how it's probably making him even more gay. That just makes him roll his eyes harder.

"Colfer, Colfer, Colfer."

Chris sighs, not looking up from the book that he's reading when he hears the voice. Darren. He's two years ahead of him and in Gryffindor compared to Chris' Ravenclaw. "What do you want?"

"That's not very nice, you know," Darren says and Chris can practically hear the smirk that's in his voice. He hates Darren, mostly because Darren is everything that he wishes that Chris can be. He's outgoing and he's popular and he manages to charm the teachers into giving him good grades even though he doesn't have nearly as good of wandwork that Chris has. Besides, in Chris' first year, a few of Darren's friends accidentally hexed his hair green when they were aiming for Darren and he feels like they've been laughing at him ever since. Sometimes he catches Darren just looking at him and he assumes that's why.

Without looking, Chris can feel as Darren sinks down next to him, extending his legs out in front of him and he moves his foot to nudge his toe against Chris'. It's obvious that he's just looking for a reaction and Chris is intent on ignoring him. There's absolutely no reason for him to give in and speak. But Darren does it again and once more before Chris looks over at him, quirking an eyebrow. "What?"

Darren looks taken aback by the viciousness that's in Chris' voice and he clears his throat. "We're one of just a few dozen students left in the entire castle and all of my friends have gone home for the holidays. I thought that I'd try to talk to you."

"I don't see why you'd do that. There are plenty of other students who are here who are closer to your age."

That makes Darren wrinkle his nose, waving his hand dismissively. "Why would I do that? There's only a couple of years difference and besides, I'd rather hang out with you than any seventh year Slytherin. Or a sixth year Slytherin. Or whatever."

Chris tilts his head to the side because he supposes that's a fair point. Gryffindor and Slytherin have a nasty Quidditch rivalry going on right now and he doubts that any Slytherin would let Darren, star Chaser, spend time with them anyway. Although, Darren could probably charm even a Slytherin.

"What are you reading anyway?" Darren asks after a few moments, when it's clear that Chris won't be responding.

Chris lets out a put upon sigh but shows the cover of the books anyway. It's a history book, about the origins of Hogwarts, something that he's always found fascinating. He wants to be a professor at the school someday, maybe even Headmaster, and he wants to know all that there is to know about it. 

Another few beats and then Darren is nodding. "Cool. Cool." Darren crosses his ankles, hooking his fingers across his chest and he's able to sit in silence for a little while. Chris goes back to his book, somewhat uncomfortable with the company but he figures that it won't kill him and Darren will get tired of it soon enough. "Do you want to go outside and do something? Snowball fight? We could build a snowman?"

"I'll pass, thanks." The words are out of Chris' mouth before he can even think about them, before he can really think that maybe he should take Darren up on the offer. But as much as Chris wants friends, he knows there's a reason he's keeping everybody at a distance. He's not good at the friends thing. Even with other Ravenclaws.

Darren turns and looks at Chris until Chris can't stand the feeling of being stared at and lowers his book to meet his eyes. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

An almost sad smile appears on Darren's lips and he shakes his head. "You know what. I've been trying for months to reach out to you. I see the way that you deny everybody the opportunity to get to know you, even your housemates. So why do you do it? Do you enjoy being alone?"

Chris feels a stab of anger in his chest, along with sadness. It hurts him that Darren could point that out so rudely, as if Chris wants to be alone. As if anybody truly enjoys being alone all the time. He clears his suddenly dry throat and forces himself not to get offended. After all, he heard so much worse when he went to Muggle school. "As a matter of fact, I do. It's better than being around stuck-up, conceited, asshole boys."

"Those two words mean the same thing," Darren points out and Chris groans, preparing to turn back to his book but Darren pushes it down again. "Go to Hogsmeade with me. Please."

Chris turns to him, the book actually slipping out of his fingers in surprise and he blinks once then twice and again before he can finally open up his mouth. "What?"

Darren shrugs, picking up the book that Chris had dropped and rubbing his thumb along the crease that's now in the page. Chris makes a mental note to use magic to flatten it out again. He's not sure that he'll remember considering his shock. "I'm running out of time for you to get with the program. I'm in my seventh year now. Hell, I would've graduated if I hadn't gotten so sick when I was eleven and had to start a year late. I don't want to leave without taking a chance with you. My friends say that I should get over it and you're probably not interested but I need to at least try."

"I'm… But you're- You don't even know me," Chris says, the only words that he can think of because he's in shock right now. He wonders if it's medically possible. Perhaps he should go to Madam Pomfrey to make sure that he's okay.

Another shrug and this time Darren's smile is nicer, a bit more real. "I know a bit about you. We have Muggle Studies and Divination together. Or, we did until you dropped it. Plus we did a year of Ancient Runes together. Before I dropped it. And I'd like to get to know you. That's why I asked you out on a date."

"A date."

"A date," Darren confirms, looking at Chris as he hands the book back, the page now mostly flattened although there's still a hint of a crease.

Chris takes the book, looking down and he clears his throat. It's hard for him to work up an answer, having to swallow, to lick his lips. Darren Criss. The Darren Criss, seventh year Gryffindor, appears to be interested in him. "I'm going to kick your ass at our snowball fight," he says, surprising himself. But how could he actually say no to that even if the idea fills him with fear. It seems to catch Darren off-guard as well and the other boy hesitates before he's grinning.

The grin is infectious as Chris puts the book into his bag next to him and then Darren is leaning in to give him a hug. It's uncomfortable considering their angle and Chris isn't quite sure what to actually do but he wraps his arms around Darren and pats his back awkwardly. "Awesome! I'm totally going to beat you, though. I'm awesome at snowball fights. I have tons of practice with my brother."

As they pull back from the hug, Chris certainly hopes that Darren can't see the way that he's blushing. It's the first hug he's had in… well, a while. The first bit of physical contact that wasn't simply accidental, his sister or momentary as somebody reached over him for something in probably years. While his family doesn't really openly lecture him about being gay, he's noticed that they stopped hugging him when he came out in his second year. 

"Come on," Darren says, grinning as he reaches out his hand for Chris. Chris is surprised but he lets Darren pull him up and start to lead him, barely able to grab his bag before they're heading down to the door.

The entire walk there, Chris is convinced that they're going to run into somebody who's going to say something to them. Chris is used to being teased and he's sure that it's coming. Somebody will realize that Darren is with somebody who certainly doesn't belong with him. Nothing happens and they make it to the door in one piece, although Darren seems to realize that despite the rather thick sweater that Chris is wearing, he's not really dressed for the cold.

"Oh well," Darren says with a shrug, quickly unwinding the scarf from around his own neck and looping it around Chris'.

Chris' eyes widen, shaking his head immediately and reaching up to try to pull it off. "No, it's fine," he says quickly because he can't actually imagine wearing it. The scarf is a bright gold and a deep red, clearly a Gryffindor scarf. They'll know that he's not meant to be wearing it.

Darren bats Chris' hands away, smiling softly at him. He doesn't let go of his hands immediately which makes Chris' heart stop and his breath come just a little bit faster. What world is he even living in right now? What planet is he on? Did he find his way to Mars somehow? "Don't worry about it. I'm like a walking furnace. My friends all love cuddling with me for that reason."

The mention of Darren's friends seems like it should be enough for the older boy to realize that he should find somebody worthy of his time but he doesn't seem to. Instead, he just drops Chris' hand and then races off to the outside, leaving Chris with the sound of laughter. "No magic allowed!" Darren calls out, surprising Chris. Chris doesn't mind it, being Muggle-born but he'd imagine that Pureblood Darren would want to use it.

They both seem competitive as they build snow forts that fall from lack of support and magic and pelt the trees and ground with snowballs more than each other. Students around them stop to stare and smile, a few of them commenting to each other that they've never actually heard Chris laugh like that. Chris doesn't mind, having too much fun to really worry about it. Every so often, they'll try to sneak attack each other, one or both ending up on the snow and laughing as the other dumps snow on their face.

His fingers and toes are numb, as is his nose and he has no idea how Darren isn't blue with the cold when Darren finally admits defeat, falling into the snow next to him. "Alright, Colfer, you win. That was trickier than I thought. Next time."

Chris smiles, flushes and kneels down into the snow next to Darren. "You let me win. I'd say it was a tie," he says, not sure that it's really the truth. He's going to be embarrassed if it's not. Judging by Darren's smug look, he's right on the money though and he playfully juts out his lower lip in a pout, shoving at Darren's chest.

Darren grins, taking Chris' hand and tugging him, one hand coming up to cup Chris' cheek gently. The Ravenclaw has a moment of time where he has a chance to pull away, to stop it. This is going to be his first kiss, though. He's 15 years old and he has a gorgeous guy in front of him and he wants Darren to kiss him more than he's ever wanted anything before.

"Does it get me brownie points for when I ask you to be my boyfriend when I take you out to Hogsmeade?"

It's not the cold that's leaving Chris breathless this time and he laughs, looking at Darren. "I'll consider it. If you get me hot chocolate."

The smile that's on Darren's lips makes Chris' heart melt and Darren nods. "I can do that," he assures him.

Darren holds his hands all the way to the Great Hall where there are mugs of hot chocolate, warmed up and waiting for any students who want them. Chris isn't sure what's going to happen after this, when Darren's friends come home, when Darren realizes what in the world that he's doing. Chris isn't sure that's coming considering. Darren holds his hand as they drink hot chocolate and they talk, Darren coaxing Chris to talk more than he has in ages. It's not even that he asks, just that Chris feels comfortable and it all just seems to… come out. 

Until he has to go back to reality, Chris thinks that he can enjoy it. Besides, maybe he won't go back to reality. After all, he's at a wizarding school, magically heated up mug in his hand. Perhaps this is his new reality. And maybe the holidays at Hogwarts aren't so bad.


End file.
